To New Beginnings
by kirix0
Summary: Suzumi Tamao and Rokujo Miyuki are still finding difficulty dealing with the loss of their loved ones, something that will drive them together, much to their surprise!


A/N: I DO NOT own Strawberry Panic, or the characters. Just the story, and ALL the feels. owo

Miyuki Rokujo sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. It had been exactly one month since Shizuma Hanazono had proclaimed her love aloud for Nagisa Aoi, effectively ruining Miator's chances for winning the Etoile election and utterly breaking Suzumi Tamao's heart. While Miyuki was definitely glad that Nagisa had been able to bring Shizuma back from the edge of unending despair, seeing Tamao's constantly declining state had, on more than one occasion, brought tears to her eyes. This is where she was right now, sighing and holding back tears, heading towards Tamao's room to confirm that the younger girl was, in fact, still alive. As she turned the corner and looked down the long corridor, she was met with a most unpleasant sight: Tamao, clearly crestfallen, was staring down at a letter that her best friend, and the object of her unrequited love, had left her. Miyuki quickened her pace, taking long strides and catching Tamao just as the girl burst into sobs and fainted.

"Tamao-san? Tamao-san!" Miyuki gently shook the girl, trying to awaken her so that she could take her to her room.

"R-Rokujo-s-sama..?", came the difficult, labored reply, as Tamao's violet eyes fluttered open, staring up at the Miator Student Council President. Miyuki smiled, or at least tried to, at the girl now in her arms. It was obvious that Tamao had taken Shizuma's declaration of love hard; judging by how loose her uniform was, she had not been eating; nor had she been sleeping, if the bags under her eyes were any indication. Miyuki sighed once more, before reaching over to unlock Tamao's door and gently helping the girl inside. Once Miyuki had managed to get Tamao on her bed, she quickly retraced her steps, snatching the letter that now lay fallen but not forgotten in the hallway outside, closing the door with a quiet 'click'.

Miyuki quickly scanned the letter that Nagisa had left behind for Tamao, increased irritation bubbling at the surface of her mind, as she heard Tamao sobbing quietly in the background. She balled the letter up and discarded it in the trash can before pouring a cold glass of water for Tamao.

"Here, Tamao-san, drink this, and don't argue with me." Miyuki knew she had to be stern with Tamao, and quickly cut off the younger girl's protests. Tamao shakily took the glass of water from Miyuki, with a grimace, taking a big gulp before putting it back on her nightstand.

"Tamao-san...you have to talk to me," Miyuki quietly pleaded, as Tamao sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, giving a slight nod.

"I just...I just didn't think..." Tamao cleared her throat and tried once more. "I..I loved her, Rokujo-sama... and now...now she's gone off with S-Shizuma-s-sama..." As tears began to fall down Tamao's face, Miyuki was unsurprised to feel her tears well up, and she reached down to grab the younger girl's hand.

"Ssh, Tamao-san, it'll be okay.." Miyuki wasn't sure where the words had come from, as obviously it would take a while to be okay; Miyuki was still working on that one, herself. She gently climbed into the bed, wrapping her arms around Tamao and rocking her, all the while muttering soothing words, and eventually, both girls cried themselves to sleep, still holding onto one another.

Tamao was the first to awaken, and was startled to see Rokujo by her side; even more startling was the discovery that their faces were so close. She let out a small gasp, then wished she could take it back, for Miyuki's eyes had opened at the moment, and were staring intently into hers. Neither girl could tell why, but in that moment, their hearts beat almost as one, and as Tamao leaned in closer, whispering Miyuki's name, everything seemed so much better, so much brighter than it had mere hours before. Miyuki let out a soft sigh, this time one of happiness, before pulling Tamao closer to her, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Everything's going to be alright, Tamao-san." Miyuki whispered, although after what just happened, she wasn't so sure herself.


End file.
